1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of septage with a lime slurry after the septage has been removed from a septic tank and before the septage is expelled from the septage transport vehicle's containment tank onto the ground.
2. Description of Prior Art
The U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) enacted regulation #503, which requires all septage land spreaders in the U.S. to treat raw septage with lime prior to dumping. The ph level of the septage must be raised to at least 12 for at least 1/2 hour to kill pathogens and their vectors (insects, rodents, etc), and to reduce odors prior to land spreading of the treated septage. There is no prior mechanism to facilitate such treatment, so I have invented the present system and process disclosed in this application, wherein I describe the parts and operation of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,572 (Shields) discloses a "Method and Apparatus for Supplying a Continuous Product Stream of Lime Slurry to a Remote Site". It comprises a primary tank for mixing and dispensing lime slurry, and a secondary tank to be filled from the primary tank. When the primary tank is empty, the user obtains slurry from the secondary tank while the primary tank is being refilled and agitated. This allows work to progress continuously at a steady pace, even while a new batch of slurry is being prepared. The purpose and design of this invention is for continuous lime application to an area.
In contrast, the purpose and design of the present invention is for dosing lime slurry into the septage hauling tank of a septic truck to meet EPA regulations for land spreading. It uses simpler hardware that offers high reliability, low maintenance, and inexpensive manufacture. It uses only passive hardware in the tanks and lines. No pumps, electric circuits, or electronics are needed. Only compressed air and vacuum air are used, which are already available on a conventional septic truck. Thus, it offers low initial cost and low maintenance expenses. It is small and light enough to add to existing septic trucks, and it offers maximum flexibility of operation.